


believe me, darling, the stars were made for falling

by alkoflower



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkoflower/pseuds/alkoflower
Summary: корекиё не может объяснить себе это, но шуичи ассоциируется у него с космосом.
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo
Kudos: 3





	believe me, darling, the stars were made for falling

если бы киё был астронавтом, путешествующим по галактикам людских душ, то он захотел бы навсегда остаться в галактике шуичи сайхары. хотел бы поселиться на одной из планет, вырастить там свою розу; хотел бы исследовать каждую звезду и комету. лёжа головой на коленях шуичи, корекиё думает, как же ему повезло. он может коснуться перебинтованными пальцами бледной кожи, может зарыться в волосы цвета вселенной. жалеет только об одном — из-за бинтов он не чувствует этого всего так, как хотел бы.

иногда шуичи смеётся. иногда просто улыбается, пока его щёки краснеют. иногда плачет. киё не может быть счастливее, когда застаёт всплески чужих эмоций — хочется нарисовать их как самую абстрактную, но самую чувственную картину.

киё всегда был наблюдателем — сколько себя помнит. поэтому когда шуичи просит его рассказать о чём-то, это чувство будоражит его, заставляя сердце биться как-то иначе.

— расскажи ту историю про статую.

— пигмалион? разве ты ещё не слышал её, шуичи?

— слышал. хочу ещё раз.

скрывая улыбку за маской, киё рассказывает снова. хаотичные нежные движения рук успокаивают: шуичи гладит его по голове, перебирая локоны длинных волос; переплетает их пальцы, медленно исследуя каждую перебинтованную фалангу. корекиё сжимает чужую руку чуть дольше обычного. иногда ему трудно поверить в то, что он действительно кому-то интересен. и не просто «кому-то», а _шуичи_, который сам по себе достоин целого мира и даже больше. шуичи, который держит его руку в своей, и, кажется, время в такие моменты останавливается.

— киё.

его ломает от того, как нежно это звучит из уст сайхары. настолько нежно, что он, кажется, больше не заслуживает этого имени.

— да?

— я хочу поцеловать тебя. можно?

корекиё почти что задыхается, когда их взгляды встречаются. у шуичи глаза красивые — серые с примесью то ли зелёного, то ли янтарного. загадочнее, чем у самого киё. он так любит смотреть в них.

— киё?

он понимает, что молчал слишком долго. и сердце почему-то стучит ещё громче.

— извини, шуичи. я не могу.

сейчас он почти ненавидит себя за то, что не может просто снять маску. горло будто сдавливает невидимая рука.

— тебе не обязательно снимать её.

сайхара тепло улыбается, а затем, склонившись, целует корекиё в лоб. тот выдыхает, прикрывая глаза, и вновь улыбается. по телу разливается тепло, начиная от места поцелуя и заканчивая кончиками пальцев. очень хочется обнять шуичи прямо сейчас, ничего не говоря, крепко и нежно. но киё продолжает лежать у него на коленях, сжимая руку в своей.

— я не утомил тебя своими историями?

— конечно нет. — шуичи плавно убирает прядь волос с лица киё, касаясь кожи там, где её не скрывает маска. — знаешь, без тебя в этом мире было бы скучно. очень.

корекиё льнёт к чужим прикосновениям, словно кот.

— взаимно, шуичи.


End file.
